Dreaming
by Koji2
Summary: Une song fic YohjixAya


Auteur : Kôji

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Genre : Song Fic

Pairing : Yohji x Aya

Raiting : R

Lyrics : Bangles/Atomic Kitten 

" Eternal Flame "

Dreaming

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Or am I only dreaming

Is this burning

An eternal flame

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et j'entre sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Je me traîne jusqu'à mon lit avant de me laisser tomber dessus. Je retire difficilement mes bottes et lâche un soupir d'aise lorsqu'elles tombent au sol. Je ferme les yeux et laisse mes muscles se détendre enfin. Je n'ai pas le courage de me déshabiller ni de soigner ma blessure à l'épaule. Celle-ci attendra demain. La seule chose qui m'intéresse pour l'instant, c'est de dormir. Mais un coup à ma porte me ramène soudain à la réalité. Sans faire le moindre geste, j'informe mon visiteur que la porte est ouverte. Ouvrant à contre cœur les yeux, je bouge légèrement la tête vers l'entrée, espérant que le nouveau venu ne s'attarderait pas.

Celui-ci s'avança lentement vers moi avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, posant la trousse de premier soin entre nous deux.

Mon leader n'est visiblement pas d'accord avec moi quant à la gravité de ma blessure. Ignorant son ordre de retirer mes vêtements pour me laisser soigner, je ferme à nouveau les yeux, enfouissant ma tête contre l'oreiller. Je laisse échapper un grognement alors que des mains me soulève légèrement pour retirer la veste puis le haut tachés de sang.

Me forçant à m'asseoir, je dois me faire violence pour tenir droit le temps que mon compagnon nettoie et bande ma blessure. Une fois la chose terminée, je me laisse à nouveau tomber contre le matelas, glissant un bras sous mon oreiller. Je ferme les yeux, marmonnant quelques mots de remerciement et un 'bonne nuit' à mon compagnon. Puis je laisse la fatigue me gagner sans m'occuper davantage de l'homme assis près de moi.

I believe it's meant to be, darlin'

I watch you when you are sleeping

You belong with me

Do you feel the same

Or am I only dreaming

Is this burning (burning)

An eternal (eternal) flame

Un drap couvre soudain mon corps à demi-nu alors qu'une douce sensation s'empare de moi, m'encourageant à me détendre. Une main douce et chaude me caresse le front et le cheveux, m'arrachant un faible gémissement de plaisir. Je me roule en boule et esquisse un sourire en sentant des lèvres chaudes déposer un baiser sur ma tempe. Je sens alors le matelas s'affaisser sous un poids supplémentaire tandis que des bras protecteurs m'enveloppent. Je m'empresse de me blottir contre cette nouvelle chaleur, passant mes bras autour de ce corps qui colle si parfaitement au mien. Des battements de cœur parviennent à mes oreilles, me berçant doucement alors qu'une odeur de vanille vient chatouiller les narines. Une main caresse mon dos et ma nuque, m'encourageant à me détendre davantage. Je sombre enfin dans le sommeil, entendant des mots tendres à mon oreille.

Say my name

Sun shines through the rain

Of all life, so lonely

And come and ease the pain

I don't wanna lose this feeling, oooh

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

Or is this burning

An eternal flame

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, je tends mon bras pour serrer à nouveau contre moi le corps qui m'avait réchauffé mais je ne sens rien. Redressant soudain la tête, je découvre que je suis seul dans mon lit. J'appelle mon compagnon, cherchant du regard sa présence dans la pièce. Personne ne me répond et je sens soudain la peur étreindre mon cœur. Encore ce rêve. Comme chaque jour, je me réveille seul. Enlaçant mes genoux de mes bras, je me sens plus seul que jamais. Ma chambre semble vide et froide. Je passe une main lasse sur mon visage, cherchant à cacher ma peine. Je ferme les yeux, espérant que mon esprit retourne au pays des songes pour ne jamais en revenir.

Close your eyes

Give me your hand darlin'

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you (do you understand) understand

Do you feel the same

Or am I only dreaming

Or is this burning an eternal flame

Sentant soudain une main caresser mes cheveux, j'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Levant la tête, je vois ce visage que j'aime me regarder avec inquiétude. Une main caresse alors ma joue, essuyant une larme qui perle au coin de mes yeux. Posant ma main dessus, je baisse à nouveau la tête, esquissant un sourire. Je souhaite que ce rêve ne finisse jamais, qu'on me laisse vivre ici même si ce bonheur n'est pas réel.

J'entends une voix douce murmurer mon nom alors que des bras enveloppent mes épaules, m'attirant contre ce corps que j'aime plus que tout et pour lequel je vendrai mon âme. Posant ma tête contre la sienne, je laisse mes lèvres embrasser la texture soyeuse de sa peau. Serrant sa main dans la mienne, je la porte à mes lèvres pour y déposer de tendres baisers. J'ose enfin lui dire je t'aime. 

Close your eyes

Give me your hand

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Or am I only dreaming

Is this burning an eternal flame

Ouvrant les yeux, mon regard se pose sur le sien. Un regard brûlant où j'aime me perdre. Il me sourit alors que ses doigts caressent mes lèvres. Je les embrasse sans détacher mon regard du sien. Nous sourions tout deux puis fermant les yeux, nous nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Un frisson parcourt mon corps et je n'ose pas le regarder de peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Nous nous éloignons quelques instants avant de presser à nouveau nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et douces contre les miennes. J'approfondis notre baiser, voulant goûter à sa saveur. Comme je l'imaginais, elle est délicieuse. Je pourrais passer des heures ainsi, simplement à l'embrasser, nos corps étroitement enlacés. Je l'entends alors gémir mon nom alors qu'une de ses mains se perd dans mes cheveux. Il me demande d'ouvrir les yeux. Comme je voudrais le faire, pouvoir regarder ce visage que je chéris tant mais j'ai peur, peur de rompre la magie de cet instant et que le rêve prenne fin. Me murmurant des mots d'amour, il me supplie doucement. Je serre davantage sa main et je me prépare à le voir disparaître. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

Close your eyes

Give me your hand

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Or am I only dreaming

Is this burning an eternal flame

Il est toujours là, face à moi et il me sourit tendrement. Je sens toujours la présence de sa main dans la mienne. Lâchant un soupir de soulagement, je m'empresse de le reprendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il n'hésite pas un seul instant à répondre à mon baiser. Si jamais c'est encore un rêve, jamais il n'a été aussi réel. Je m'allonge à nouveau avec son corps dans mes bras, espérant désespérément qu'il soit toujours là à mon réveil. Et je commence à croire que n'est peut-être pas un rêve.

Owari

Retour


End file.
